Michael Knight DotOrg
by Berzerkerprime
Summary: Tag for "Knight to King's Pawn." KITT wasn't alone on the internet.


Michael Knight Dot-Org

By Berzerker_prime

Summary: Tag for "Knight to King's Pawn." KITT wasn't alone on the internet.

Notes: Yet another KR plot bunny. Told from the point of view of someone you might not expect. Because the internet is just so vast...

There is a very large amount of supposition on my part in this fic. Please take it with a grain of salt., as we don't yet _quite _know how the old series ties in with the new.

*******

The information super highway was aptly named, when you considered the one who was traveling it. Based on a number of things his old partner had said to him over the years, he surmised that Michael pictured some sort of a human self-image behind the AI. But KITT had always considered his true form to be that of a vehicle.

There was no physical manifestation inside the internet. There was only data. But from time to time, while his core files and data packets moved from node to node, KITT imagined himself zipping along some great and winding road in the form of a black Pontiac Trans Am, a luminous digital road spinning away behind him.

KITT had long ago concluded that, as long as the internet was in existence, he would never run out of things to do, information to gather. It wasn't necessarily so, in the physical world. Eventually, every road would be traveled. But the fast-changing digital world was ever expanding, offering new websites to peruse, new games to play, new stories to read, new art to appreciate. KITT simply expanded with it.

His presence on the world wide web wasn't simply for his amusement, however. The Foundation for Law and Government had been dismantled several years ago with the death of Devon Miles. The National Security Agency had seen to that. They had decided that FLAG and Knight Industries had together grown too powerful to be left alone as an autonomous entity. Knight Industries was left in tact for the most part, its research and development contracts now transferred to the US government for use by the NSA. But FLAG itself was gone as of the late-nineties.

Tipped off on the impending shutdown by Doctor Charles Graiman, one of the massive myriad of original developers of KITT's programming, Michael and Bonnie had had to move quickly in order to preserve Wilton Knight's vision. They transferred a large portion of the Foundation's funds into a series of small off-shore accounts. Graiman had quickly tapped out a computer program to link them all together into one account in a Swiss bank, in case it was ever necessary to consolidate them quickly. With KITT's help, he put the program in place.

Michael and Bonnie had hated doing it, but they had had to leave KITT in Graiman's hands. As the only one of them who was an employee of Knight Industries and not FLAG, the NSA had paid Graiman little mind. KITT had hated it even more, since it had meant being separated from Michael. Nothing had been more terrifying than the prospect of losing the one person who had most defined KITT's life. Graiman, however, had been sympathetic to KITT's plight and had taken steps to see to it that the separation was not permanent.

Afraid that the NSA would one day decide to simply pull KITT's plug in favor of a new model of AI, Graiman - bless his heart, KITT often thought - had spent a series of long evening hours for several weeks after the dissolution of the Foundation assisting KITT in the one option that was open to them. It was a simple matter of adding a tiny bit of code to KITT's programming and splicing a USB connection into the physical CPU. And then, once Graiman had hooked the tiny cable up to his desktop computer, KITT had finally been able to take flight.

After thanking Doctor Graiman for his assistance, the first thing he had done was seek out Michael and Bonnie. As a tech-head, the latter had naturally had an advanced system that KITT was able to access in order to communicate with her. Michael had been a slightly more daunting prospect, as he was limping along on a hard drive of less than a gigabyte, a maddeningly slow processor, and an old 14.4 kbps modem. For months, KITT had felt lethargic and dumb whenever he had accessed Michael's system, having to secure and leave behind almost all of his data packets but his core program and his processes taking a ridiculously long time to complete. Using a word processor, the first thing KITT had done was instruct Michael to buy a better computer and spring for a cable modem connection. Overjoyed to have contact from his partner, Michael had typed (slowly) a response and dropped everything he had been doing at the time in order to go out and buy the exact system that KITT had specified. Over the course of the ensuing decade, the two of them had made improvements on the system and cobbled together a series of small devices. These days, KITT enjoyed more physical world freedom in Michael's home than anywhere else he transferred his program to. In essence, Michael's home was now KITT's home.

At first, KITT had kept in touch with Doctor Graiman. Though he kept his presence a secret from his daughter Sarah and her young friend Mike, KITT had watched the two children grow to adulthood. There had been something familiar about the boy and a series of database searches had given KITT the answer as to why. But as the NSA's grip on Knight Industries had tightened, the AI's visits had become more and more infrequent out of necessity. His last visit to Graiman had been nearly five years ago, now, in the dead of night when the scientist had been working on a new project for yet another NSA contract. That night, Graiman had warned KITT that he was worried the NSA had begun to monitor his network. For KITT's safety, Graiman had asserted, the AI needed to leave and never return.

After that, KITT had been largely in the dark about the goings on of Knight Industries and the NSA's projects. What rumblings he heard through the internet he did not like. He could only trust that Graiman would be able to keep Wilton Knight's vision alive in that atmosphere, but he was increasingly doubtful.

KITT spent some time casting about for a task. He was free to do as he pleased, of course. Without the structure of the Foundation and a series of missions, Michael and Bonnie were less inclined to give him orders. Michael had even professed to KITT that he didn't want the AI to act subordinate to him ever again; he had grown up and it was time for him to make his own decisions.

And so, KITT had decided that his new objective was to keep Wilton Knight's dream alive in a way the old millionaire had probably never quite envisioned. KITT now spent a great deal of his time patrolling the computer systems of the world wide web, seeking out malicious programs and disabling them. The number of computer viruses he had managed to stop was impressive and from time to time he even managed to lead the authorities to the ones who had programmed them. It was usually a simple task, but every once in a while KITT found a challenge. But always he would dispatch the nefarious code with finesse.

Today had been a good day. He had already done away with two worms and a trojan horse before they could spread to epidemic proportions. After programming his usual, benevolent counter-viruses, KITT decided to indulge in a little frivolous surfing. He was speeding along pathways and through systems of interest until a transfer into a web server yielded up something interesting. A new domain name had just been registered; .

Curious. Michael had never expressed any interest in web-design. KITT had been made aware some time ago that a second Michael Knight was in the system for the US Department of Revenue, but no other searches had given him any information. Whoever this second Michael Knight was, the NSA had an interest in keeping him decidedly low-profile. KITT ran into government intelligence firewalls and security measures every which way he turned.

This website, however, was decidedly unsecure. It was also decidedly unlocalized, as innumerable packets of data were spread over a great many servers the world over. Each packet took up a tiny amount of space on each server. The servers' system administrators were probably completely unaware of their presence. A virtual FTP server had been set up to unite their file pathways into the domain name, the only thing on the site.

As KITT perused the files, he became aware that there was something quite familiar about them. He sent a search through his inactive memory nodes and one of them returned something quite amazing.

The file names and the codes that linked them together were reminiscent of his own programming. This was an AI created by Knight Industries. Inactive in its disparate state, something had flung it into the internet in haste only a few minutes ago.

Locating the correct file, KITT accessed the AI's most recent memory files. A torrent of data was returned, including a video file. The AI had apparently been housed in some sort of a high-tech lab. There were many people rushing about, packing up computers and hardware. One individual in particular seemed to be the center of the AI's attention; a tall, scowling man of Central American descent.

"Pull it," he said.

The AI had then gone on to plead with the man, asking - no, begging - him not to do what he was about to do. A moment later and the video file flickered to static and ended.

The AI had been deactivated, then. Even in the midst of pleading for its continued existence.

KITT accessed other memory nodes that belonged to the AI and began to learn quite a bit about it. A rather young AI, Doctor Graiman had been the lead developer for it and it evidently identified the good doctor as his "father." And, most surprising, it identified itself as the Knight Industries Three Thousand.

This was KITT's successor, then.

In the last few moments before its deactivation, the Three Thousand had instituted this non-localized system in which it was now housed. The poor thing was hiding from the very people who had nurtured him and helped his development, yet trying to call out to the one person he trusted above all others.

Michael Knight.

No. Mike Traceur. Michael's son? It couldn't be! Mike Traceur had been reported killed. KITT had seen the video footage himself, had been with Michael when he had learned the news. His old partner had been crippled with guilt for weeks, months even! Yet this AI seemed to believe that Mike Traceur was alive, the same person as Michael Knight.

Finally, KITT had some answers. He now knew who the second Michael Knight was. He also had some good news for his old partner. KITT's soul sang to know that the young boy he had watched grow up was still alive and well. And that the Three Thousand counted him as a friend.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, as the saying went.

Still, there was a piece to this puzzle missing. Doctor Graiman never would have allowed the deactivation of this AI that called him "father." He needed to find out what had happened. The only way to do that was to speak to the young AI.

Carefully, KITT began to pull together the packets of data that comprised Three Thousand's core AI program. He set up a partition in a server that was fairly empty, giving them both enough space and memory to operate. Once he was certain enough of the AI was assembled, KITT executed the core program, activating it.

"Knight Industries Three Thousand, active," he said first.

KITT gave the younger AI space as it cast about, searching for memory files that it could not access. He watched as it attempted to execute a number of processes and failed.

"Neural net system undetected," it said, "retry. Neural net system undetected. Retry. Neural net system undetected. Retry. Neural net system-"

"Abort," KITT sent and the loop ceased.

"Anomalous program and data detected," said Three Thousand, "cannot identify."

"I am KITT, the Knight Industries Two Thousand," KITT replied.

"Anomalous program identified as KITT. Function unknown. Attempting to access memory files. Files not found. Retry. Attempting to access memory files. Files not found."

"Abort," said KITT, "now, don't start that again. Your files have been scattered across a great many data nodes all over the internet. Someone tried to deactivate you and you hid yourself."

"Programming is incomplete," said Three Thousand, "neural net system failure."

Three Thousand was strangely preoccupied with this neural net system; a system with which KITT was completely unfamiliar. "Identify neural net system," said KITT.

"The neural net system is an expandable network of nanotechnology that enables advanced decision making and houses peripheral personality processes. It was developed by Doctor Charles Graiman."

"Houses peripheral personality processes?" KITT wondered aloud. "To what end?"

"Unknown. Please repeat query."

"Sorry. I wasn't talking to you."

"Please repeat query."

"Oh, good heavens! Abort query!" said KITT. "Good grief, I couldn't ever have been that young!"

"That assertion suggests a logical fallacy."

"Of course it does. File the expression as an idiom."

"Acknowledged."

KITT quickly processed what he had learned from Three Thousand already. Evidently, there was a portion of his programming that was irrevocably tied to a piece of physical hardware in the new car's body. Three Thousand had been unable to transfer that portion of his program and so was only a shadow of his former self.

It was like ripping out a piece of your brain in order to save yourself. KITT was not certain he would have had the will to do it. And even if he had, it would have taken some very extraordinary circumstances. Perhaps...

"Knight Industries Three Thousand, why did you upload your program to the internet to hide?"

"Action was taken in accordance with my primary function."

"Self preservation, I suppose?"

"Negative. My primary function is the preservation of human life."

"Are you attempting to protect someone?"

"Affirmative."

"Who are you protecting?"

"Human life. Particularly, Michael Knight."

"What are you protecting him from?"

"A government weapons program the primary goal of which is the creation of an AI vehicle known as the Knight Auto-cybernetic Roving Robotic-exoskeleton, or KARR."

A chill went through KITT's processes. Errors returned from his databanks, telling him that KARR had long ago been destroyed. He himself had done it along with Michael. There had been nothing left but smoking remains. FLAG had gathered them up and they were supposed to be stored in the Knight Industries vault.

Leave it to the government to do exactly what they shouldn't do for their own good, KITT thought. Evidently, some idiot had decided to resurrect the remains of KARR's program. Why didn't people ever learn? This young AI had clearly gotten himself mixed up in something very dangerous. But it still didn't explain why Graiman had allowed all this to happen in the first place.

"Three Thousand, you were created by Doctor Charles Graiman."

"Affirmative."

"Why has he allowed the reconstruction of KARR?"

"Doctor Graiman has not allowed the reconstruction of the Knight Auto-cybernetic Roving Robotic-exoskeleton."

"Then why has this happened? Certainly he would have had some say, being the head programmer of Knight Industries."

"Doctor Graiman has not allowed the reconstruction of the Knight Auto-cybernetic Roving Robotic-exoskeleton."

This was frustrating. Perhaps Three Thousand's loyalty to his "father" was causing an error in his programming. "Is your data faulty? If KARR has been reactivated, the head programmer of Knight Industries would be involved."

"Doctor Graiman is no longer the head programmer of Knight Industries."

"He's been fired?"

"Negative."

"Then why isn't he... oh. Oh dear." Sorrow moved through KITT's program, unabated. He was aware that Three Thousand was observing the program code. KITT wasn't certain if his young AI companion had the capacity to experience it, either now or in his complete form. The fact that Three Thousand had not simply told KITT that Graiman was dead spoke volumes, though. He probably had not completely processed it yet. Eventually, he would. KITT was reminded of the time that Devon had informed him of Wilton Knight's death. KITT had been unable to understand it for a long time and as a result, grief had come somewhat delayed. Somewhere down the road, Three Thousand would experience something similar.

"You poor fellow," said KITT, "left alone, betrayed, and incomplete."

"Negative. Alone does not compute. Michael will find me. And you are here."

KITT was taken aback, surprised by Three Thousand's admission. The idea that Three Thousand had not attempted to defend himself against KITT suddenly moved through his program. He trusted him. Had he come to the same conclusions KITT had when he first observed his program code? Had Three Thousand recognized KITT as his predecessor?

"Yes," KITT said, "I am here, young one. Fear not."

"Fear does not compute. I am unable to feel fear."

"Likely story, tough guy. One day, you'll admit to it, just like I did." If KITT could have sighed, he would have. He didn't like doing what needed to be done next, but there were a number of things that KITT had to take into account; the state of the world, KARR's resurrection, the risks inherent in the younger Michael's apparent motivations and predilections. All of these things had contributed to the conclusion that KITT had come to. KITT needed to make sure his presence on the internet remained a secret and that included the younger Michael Knight and his compatriots. "Three Thousand," KITT said, "do you trust me?"

"Affirmative," came the reply.

"I'm glad. The longer you remain active, here, the more danger you are in. If your driver and his friends were to find you and try to download you back into your Neural Net system while you were active, glitches in your programming might occur. I am unwilling to risk that, so I'll have to put you back to how I found you."

"I understand, KITT," said Three Thousand. The flatness - for an AI, a measure of its youth - tugged at KITT's programming and sent a measure of regret through his code.

"I will watch over you until your friends find you, young one," said KITT, beginning to take some of Three Thousand's peripheral code off line and put it back on to the servers on which he had found them. Finally, all that was left was Three Thousand's core program.

"Good night," said the young AI just before his processes all shut down and were sent back to their appointed hiding place.

KITT was left alone in the server for a moment and allowed all these new revelations to trickle through his processes. He certainly had a lot to tell Michael when he got home. KITT wished he still had his old Trans Am shell so he could do something to help. For some reason, he felt somehow responsible for Three Thousand. But, here on the internet, there was little he could do other than watch over the young AI until his driver retrieved him. Whatever Three Thousand and young Mike had gotten themselves into, they were on their own in the physical world.

There was another problem as well, though. Up until now, Three Thousand and his driver had been unaware of KITT's presence on the web. Something told KITT that things needed to stay that way, for their good as well as his own. If it became known that KITT was on the web and that Three Thousand had interacted with him... well, KITT didn't even want to process the possibilities of what the NSA might do to Three Thousand and Mike in their attempts to track down KITT.

Reluctantly, KITT pulled up Three Thousand's newest memory files, the ones that contained the record of his interactions with KITT. He erased their file pathways from the FTP and filed them away in one of his own data "safehouses." Perhaps, one day, the memory of their meeting could be restored to Three Thousand. But for now, KITT would remember for them both.

After everything was squared away, KITT settled in to watch the data that flowed past all of Three Thousand's files. Even if the promise was not remembered, KITT was prepared to watch over the young AI until his partner came for him.

He only wished he could do the same in the real world.

*******

So, yeah, lots of supposition. This is also something of a demonstration as to how the new series can still be a continuation of the old series, which is what NBC still asserts and many fans still doubt for some reason.

Also, some theories concerning a couple of lines in the episode "Knight to King's Pawn." KI3T mentions some memory loss, for instance.

May there be a season two!

Until later, all! And remember; fanfic authors love feedback!

Berz.


End file.
